1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suction device for a pick power tool including a suction device for a pick power tool, comprising a receiving space which at least partially encloses a working tool of the pick power tool, a securing device provided at a first end of the suction device for securing the suction device to the pick power tool, a contact area provided at a second end of the suction device opposite the first end for contacting a constructional component, a connection device for a vacuum source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a mineral constructional component such as, for example, a concrete wall or concrete floor is worked by a working tool of a pick power tool such as a drill hammer, combi-hammer or chisel hammer, pieces of the broken material and dust occur. The dust particles, in particular, lead to a contamination of the environment, e.g., of interior spaces of a building, and impede the work of the user.
For this reason, DE 81 19 612 U proposes a suction device for an electric hand-held drilling power tool which has a first end and has a second end which is arranged opposite from the first end. The suction device has a receiving space which at least partially encloses the working tool of the power tool. A securing device for securing the suction device to the power tool is provided at the first end of the suction device. At the second end of the suction device, the suction device has a contact area with which the suction device contacts a constructional component. Further, the suction device has a flexible portion whose longitudinal extension may be reduced parallel to the longitudinal extension of the working tool. In addition, this suction device is provided with a connection device for a vacuum source.
In order to work the constructional component, the contact area of the suction device is brought into contact with the constructional component and the dust brought about by drilling as well as pieces of the drilled material are aspirated by the vacuum source, e.g., in the form of an industrial vacuum cleaner. The flexible portion ensures that the suction device contacts the constructional component even when the working process is underway and the working tool has penetrated into the constructional component.
A drawback in the known solution consists in that larger pieces of the broken material are also aspirated, dependent on the suction flow generated by the vacuum source, and a suction channel created by the connection device and the suction line to the vacuum source can be clogged. In combi-hammers or chisel hammers which have, e.g., a pointed chisel as a working tool, many pieces of the broken material in various sizes also occur in addition to the dust particles to be removed.
It is the object of the invention to provide a suction device which substantially avoids loading the environment with dust during the working of the constructional component and in which the suction lines are not clogged.